The present disclosure relates generally to managing messages and in particular to serializing actions performed by a message management service.
Electronic messaging, or electronic message communication, generally refers to the communication of electronic messages from a sender to one or more recipients via a computing system. One widely used form of electronic message communication includes email. A “message” can include any electronic communication generated by a sender and directed to one or more recipients, such as email messages, instant messages, SMS/MMS messages, voice messages, photo/image messages, social network messages, and so on. Applications or client devices can communicate and access electronic messages via a messaging service, which maintains a storage repository of the messages. Examples of a messaging service can include Gmail™ (a service of Google Inc.) and Yahoo!® Mail (a service of Yahoo! Inc.).
In recent years, message management services have been developed to facilitate access to messages stored by an electronic messaging service for email accounts. However, messaging services may not enable access to synchronization resources (e.g., synchronization primitives) for serializing actions performed for managing an email account. Better techniques for managing serialization for an email account are therefore desirable.